The present invention relates to an exterior rearview mirror with cable pull adjustment whereby two cable are provided which can be pulled, as desired, in the same direction or opposite directions in order to thereby adjust the mirror body about a first or a second transverse axis extending at a right angle to one another.
The invention relates also to mirrors of the aforementioned kind in which a ball joint is provided that can be actuated by an actuating lever. The ball of the ball joint is connected by an arm to a transverse member which has connected thereto the spaced apart fastening locations for the two cable pulls.
In known mirrors of this kind (German patent application 195 26 991) the actuating lever engages the ball of the ball joint at the side facing the interior of the vehicle while the arm with the transverse member is positioned at the opposite side of the ball joint. Such a construction has the disadvantage that the ball joint together with the aforementioned members is relatively large and has a great depth, which, however, cannot be accommodated in all cases, for example, when the socket in which the ball joint is to be housed must be embodied relatively flat and narrow.
These disadvantages are to be avoided by the exterior rearview mirror of the present invention in order to be able to employ the aforementioned mirror even in mirror housings, respectively, their sockets having a flat design.